User talk:Speed the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flora the wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 03:47, 14 October 2010 Your Mobious Arts thing Hey! Merry Christmas! Um, I noticed your Mobious Arts school. If you want, I could donate my Melody as one of the instructors of the school. Yeah, she could be a great teacher of the school. :) --D-BoyWheeler 15:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Addition I'm glad I could donate my Melody character. She can not only teach singing, but she's also quite a dancer... especially when she's in her Arabian dancing girl getup! ;) --D-BoyWheeler 22:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey Muppet171, remember me? IvyTheHedgehog - The Crazy Thing. Anyway I am opening my recolouring servives, and since you have no pictures of your characters, I was thinking if you would like me to do own. If you want one then fill out this form TV show I'll see what i can do. ^^ Surge the Lion 02:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Contest I've set up a contest page thing so people can find yours, but I was thinking that you could do what Ruin did and send a notice around to all the users using something like a copy and paste message. With the actual contest, is it just students or can it be teachers too? Pink-peril 18:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I was planning to, that's why I asked about teachers. I'm thinking about entering Cassa into your contest, but older so she could be a teacher and it wouldn't mess with what little storyline she has already. And the fact she'd probably be too young to be a teacher at 17 anyway ^^ I was thinking she could be an art teacher? cause i think she'd be good as that ^^ Pink-peril 23:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It could be either teacher or student,and,I would love if you added Cassa,personally,at age 17,she would be a great teacher. I was thinking that Cassa could teach art? Like painting and stuff ^^ Pink-peril 12:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mobius Arts Hello. I was wandering if I was able to have my character Tom Rynorak in the Mobius Arts idea. He gets on well with people, but he doesn't talk too much, and he has a knack for Art and IT. Please inform me if you add him in, please. Thanks, Rynorak46 09:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about me starting,it's just for the characters I know are in the show. From Muppet171. Answers =) Yeah, you can edit any article stub you want ^.^ Alara would probably be good teaching about acting. And you can add in Racquett, Felvin, Radar, Shiv, Emily, Cari, Alex and Jules as students too if you want. I'd probably have to add some more to their profiles though. You can add things to them too if you want, like friends and foes and stuff. And err... I think Ivy the Hedgehog was saying about episodes. I think she was asking what episode you wanted her to recolour from? Oh and a question about the school. Does it have normal lessons like Maths, science etc? Pink-peril 16:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) CSINorman asked me Hello again, just Rynorak46 here. I'm asking on behalf of my sister CSINorman (She made Sammy the Fox) because she wanted to know if her characters Sammy (Who has a page) and her two twins from DeviantART (www.csinorman.deviantart.com) called Gerald and Benjamin. You don't have to use the twins if you don't want to, but she asked me to request this;she's rather busy at the moment so she can't ask herself lol. So yeah, that's it really. Thanks, Rynorak46 19:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) For my show,I assume,anyway in that case,sure. From Muppet171. I understand what you're getting at =) Sounds like a good plan. For Introducing Characters, Felvin would probably be going around trying to make friends, and probably have Racquett trailing along after him. Jules and Alex would probably team up and try to find someone to bully or something. Cari would probably be following a teacher around, most likely Surge. Emily probably be trying to show off to someone and Shiv would be supporting her. Err... I'm not sure with Radar, she'd probably either be with Felvin and Racquett or Emily and Shiv I guess. So does this mean your contest is finished? If so, i'll move the link to Closed/Finished Contests. That's if you say it's finished though. Pink-peril 22:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Just give it one week,then move the contest to the finished section. From Muppet171. Thanks Hi, I'm CSINorman (Sammy the fox) Just wanted to say thanks for having my characters :D (sammy the fox, gerald and benjamin the gerbils) I'm now going to make the twins a page S-norman 17:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I really hope I deleted the right page o.o Pink-peril 21:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Two more Chars' Since you said you need two more characters you can use Lizzie Daiton the Hedgehog and Tina the Fox. Theta's a robot so I don't think he can go to school, lol. These are just some suggestions. Rynorak46 10:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lantis's Grade Hello Muppet! Uhh... I mean Speed... Anyway, Since Lantis is in the Mobious Arts, can I ask what grade she is in? I am from the UK and in the UK we don't have grades... We have Years (Year 1, 2, 3, 4....). I know nothing about grades... Oh yeah.. I was thinking that Lantis could first appear in Episode 5, I can write the script if you want. (Her first day) Oh and you said you wanted Zoe to be in Mobious Arts... She could be in the T.V Show, first appearing in episode 1 and being seen until episode 20. This is what she could be like: She is as good as gold and a talented dancer. Unlike Lantis, she respects her teachers and thinks of Lantis "Immature", she can also be a good singer and loves singing her theme song. I was also thinking that after Episode 10 she becomes friends with Lantis and they do a Duet together siinging her theme song. I will try to get it done as soon as I can... I am busy with school at the moment due to that fact that i'm in year six (Last year in primary school) and I have my SATS soon, I also have lots of homework. ANOTHER thing is that I am doing a fan-fiction thingy, Sonic X: The Next Generation with a friend on Sonic News Network.I will try to get Burst's picture too, do you want shadings with it? Light and dark shadings, or just dark, or just light? Oh and I forgot... you said you get real annoyed by your little sister, I know how you feel. But theres one problem, in my family IM THE LITTLE SISTER! I say in experience that your little sister is having fun, and annoy her back. For me, living with 2 big brothers and 1 autistic big brother (Luckily he goes to boarding school) is kinda hard. So when annoying her think about how she feels... Wait i'm wrong. Just annoy her. XD Contest That fine ^.^, are you going to post up a blog up on it? I'll add it to the Contest page so people'll see it. It might take longer to get all the entries you need though. Pink-peril 18:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC)